


EUPHORIA: Character Q & A

by smolandgrumpy



Series: EUPHORIA-Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:36:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolandgrumpy/pseuds/smolandgrumpy
Summary: Questions and Answers for EUPHORIA characters
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Series: EUPHORIA-Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955881
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	EUPHORIA: Character Q & A

**Q: For Dean so how are things between you and y/n? How is Claire’s recovery? Do you ever see yourself doing anything besides owning the club?**

Things are good, thank you for asking. It has been four months since the incident. Claire’s back to being a pain in my ass but I sent her off to college to finish her degree, so there’s that. Maybe, one day, when she’s finished with summa cum laude, she can come back and work for me. No, I’m just joking. She wanted to stay and work but I told her that she should finish her schooling first and that I’ll always have a job ready for when she's finished.   
  
We’re expanding and I got more people on board so I don’t have to work as much. She doesn’t know it yet, though but I’ll step back and let Cas take over. I’ll just do my things in the background in the future. I also bought a new apartment, just to be a little further away from the club. Maybe it’s also because Y/N told me that she won’t move in with me as long as I’m still living above it. There’s not a lot to think about the decision, I bought a new place right the next day after she said it. 

She’s still working, by the way. Only doing some freelance work and we’re having more time for each other. Life’s good, I guess? Even though I’ve been an idiot but she has forgiven me (I hope).  
  


As in seeing myself doing anything else? I have a hard time parting from the club to be honest with you. The only thing I can see myself doing is being a dad but that’s not entirely up to me.


End file.
